1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of article holders having a resilient clasp, and more specifically to a unitary assembly that comprises a data card and a resilient clasp or clip under which paper currency and the like may be inserted and removably stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art contains a number of teachings relative to an assembly that provides for both the storage of money and the storage of an accessory item, such as a card(s) and/or a key(s).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,139 provides a multi-clip device for holding money, cards, and the like under the plurality of clips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,869, a money clip is provided with an resilient , elastic, strap for removably holding a credit card to the money clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,909 provides a money clip that is formed from clear extruded plastic, wherein the clip portion holds currency, wherein a compartment holds a document, such as a credit card or a driver's license, and wherein a pouch holds an emergency car key or house key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,01 provides a credit card that is encircled by an endless elastic band under which foldable currency; i.e., paper money or denominational money bills may be stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,019 provides a generally flat and unitary holder having two identical mirrored bends that are formed on the front side thereof, these two bends being spaced apart so as to removably hold two or more cards, and having a curved spring bend that returns to the back side of the holder, this curved spring bend forming a money clip.
While the prior art as above exemplified is of limited utility for its stated purposes, the need remains in the art for a unitary data/credit card and paper money holder wherein a plastic assembly includes a flat, rectangular, credit-card portion that carries an encoded semiconductor chip, or an encoded magnetic strip, wherein a linear edge includes a spring clasp under which paper currency may be inserted and stored.